Birthday Preparation (a Sasuke oneshot)
by xXMetalchicXx
Summary: Sakura and Naruto need Sasuke's help for a surprise party


Groaning you opened your eyes as loud knocking echoed through your apartment, followed by someone calling your name "Sasuke! Sasuke, open up". You pulled the blanket tighter around you and closed your eyes again, hoping that whoever was disturbing you soon would get frustrated and leave again. Your hopes soon were destroyed as the knocking and shouting went on and you had to realize that your visitor either wasn't willing to give up or too stupit to notice that this door won't open any time soon.  
When it was impossible to ignore this any longer, you forced yourself out of your bed and lazily left your bedroom, making your way towards the door.  
"What is it?" you growled as you opened thr door, finding Sakura and Naruto in front of it. Said girl immididately blushed as she saw you just in your boxershorts and you rolled your eyes, thinking that she's a 17-year-old girl and medic ninja and still blushes when seeing a bare male torso.  
Naruto obviously didn't care or notice and pushed passed you into your apartment "We need to discuss something with you" "Then why don't you come in?" you mumbled sarcastically and turned around to follow the blonde in the kitchen, musing that Sakura would come herself but actually you didn't really care what she does. Probably starring at your backside and blush again. But when you heard the door close and soft steps behind you, you knew that she also had entered.  
You let yourself fall on one of the chairs by the kitchen table and ran your hand through your already messy hair "What do you need, Naruto?". He plopped down on a chair himself and stated with a smirk "It's about Akemi", causing your attention to spark, though you quickly hit it under your usual bored expression. "What's with her?" you wanted to know and placed your head on your hand, still feeling tired from a mainly sleepless night.  
"It's her birthday today!" he call out and you looked at him a little confused "I know" "What do you mean with 'I know'?" Naruto asked and stood up, banging his palms on the table "How and why didn't you tell us?!"  
You glanced at your bedroom door, then shrugged and replied "I asked her and I thought you would ask, too if you're interested in it"  
This shut him up and you were glad for some silence but this was when Sakura finally spoke up "We're planning to surprise her with a party". She now also sat on a chair and you could see that she tried hard to not stare at your naket chest.  
"And what does this have to do with me?" you asked bored, wishing yourself back into your bed, where it's warm and silent.  
"Well, we can't find her" Sakura explained and you rasied one eyebrow "Isn't it good that she's not here when you want to surprise her?" "Yes but we don't want her to barge into the preparations" Naruto told you, his arms crossed and thinking hard "So we want you to find her and keep her away" "All right" you agreed with a sigh "And still, what does this have to do with me?"  
"It's because you and Akemi are...close" Sakura said, nearly biting out the last word and once again you rolled your eyes. After five years of turning her down, you could have thought that she finally would be over you but oh how wrong you were. She still fights with other girls, especially Ino whom's guy you were or tries to impress you with everything she does, not getting that she isn't the girl you want.  
"And?" you urged her to go on "Well, you know her better then most of us-" "Do you really think just because of that I always know where she is?" you interrupted her and immidiately Sakura lowered her head "If you haven't notice, I just got out of the bed and as long as she isn't in there I don't know where she might be"  
You could see both Naruto and Sakura scolding at your words, probably imagining how Akemi would get in your bedroom, causing you to smirk lightly.  
You'd met Akemi while you were gone from the village to kill Itachi and afterwards she'd come with you back to live in Konoha and since the first time Naruto laid eyes on this girl, he'd fallen for her.  
You remembered that day with a smirk. A welcome-back-party had been thrown by those who still had considered you as a friend and you thought that this would be the perfect time to introduce Akemi to the bunch.  
The guys and most of the girls immidiately accepted her, which didn't surprise you, she had something that made everyone like her immidiately. But there also where some others, like Ino and Sakura, who eyed her wearily or glared at her whenever she was too close to you for their liking, which also didn't surprise you. Not only because those two would hate every girl too close to you but also because the fact that everyone seemed to like her immidiately. This often brought her problems with girls, who liked guys, who liked her. It always had been that way, she'd told you.  
And beside these two frontiers, there was Naruto. Since the moment she'd stepped through the door he'd stared at her and you were sure that he didn't even blink. The whole evening it was that way and when you introduced Akemi to him directly, be barely was able to get out a straight sentence, without stuttering or falling over his own words.  
To you it was obvious that he just liked her for her look but never tried to know her better but he himself didn't realize this and was after her like he had been after Sakura. And he definitely didn't like it that Akemi and you had a close relation ship, build through the many fights and their aftermaths that you'd been through together.  
"But you know her better then all of us together" Sakura told you, obviously not really liking what she was saying "And you always seem to have an idea where she might be" "Yeah!" Naruto agreed and jumped up again "Remember that one time when she'd been missing for days and you'd found her within ten minutes?"  
Of course, you remembered, it was not long after you'd come back to Konoha. You'd been on a mission and when you came back and the other's told you that she was gone, you had been shocked and worried.

Flashback  
It had been a long tiring mission and you were glad to be back home but when you stepped through the gates of Konoha Naruto was the first thing you saw.  
"Sasuke!" he called out excited and nearly ran you over when he came to a slithering hold in front of you "We can't find Akemi! She's gone for three days now"  
You quickly hid your concern but you had to admitt that you were worried, knowing that it had been hard for Akemi to get used to her new surroundings. You were afraid that she might have left.  
After this moment of shock you common sense kicked in and you started to think logically. Akemi probably had felt lonely without you and you knew that she would search for familar surroundings if this was the case.  
"I know where she is" you simply said, then turned around without another word and left the village again and started running, ignoring Naruto's shouting to slow down.  
Not far from Konoha was a small roural setting, surrounded by rice fields and small farms. Akemi grew up in a place like this and when you once hat passed through, you barely were able to get her moving again. She could have sat there for hours and watch the people work on the fields on the animals feed on the meadows. She was really happy back then and you could see that.  
It didn't take you long to reach the setting and like you'd thought she was sitting on a bench in front of a small house, starring of in the distance thoughtfully. You didn't say anything, just sat down beside her and let your sword wander from one hand to the other.  
"You worried a lot of people" you eventually said and she sighed, leaning back on the bench "I just needed to get out of the village for a while" she told you and smiled as a light breeze ruffled her long blonde hair "I felt cornered. All the new people around me and all the other things"  
"It's all right" you told her and got up, reaching your hand out to help her up "The next time just tell someone that you're gone for a while"  
She smiled at you at allowed you to pull her up but she never let go of your hand and you didn't mention it.  
Together you made your way back to Konoha, when she suddenly asked "Sasuke? Where you also worried about me?" "I knew where I would find you" you replied and walked on, noticing the dissapointed and said expression on Akemi's face. "Yes" you sighed and she looked up confused "Yes, I was worried". At this she beamed at you and you quickly looked away "But just a little bit. Like I said, I know where I would find you"  
She didn't say anything else and you were glad at this, she always knew when it was better to stop and together you walked back to the village hand in hand.  
Naruto was sitting beside the gate and immidiately jumped up when he saw you comming, but scolded when he saw you intertwined hands. Akemi fortunately knew what to do to get around a scene, she walked up to him and looked at him with big innocednt eyes "I'm sorry for worrying Natuto" Immidiately he had forgotten about you linked hands and his attention was completely on Akemi. "Oh, no problem" he told her while rubbing the back of his neck "But I want to make it up to you" she told him with a cute pout "How about I go eating Ramen with you"  
Naruto's eyes immidiately lightened up this and a huge grin spread over his featured "Really?" he called out and as Akemi nodded he jumped in the air, shouting "I've got a date!"  
"I just want to change" Akemi told him and from the gleam in her eyes you could see that she was up to something "Way don't you wait at Ichiraku's for me?" and with that the blonde boy was of.  
"I don't really want a date with him, do you?" you asked her wearily but she just smirked "Well, I'm hungry and if I don't have to pay for it, it's much better"  
You chuckled at this "Sneaky girl"  
Flashback end

You had to smirk at that memory. Akemi had come back satisfied, her stomach full of ramen and Naruto boasts until today with this 'date', so everyone got what he or she wanted.  
"Yeah but I need to know the circumstances to find out where she might be" you replied with a sigh and rubbed your tired eyes "And like I said I just got out of the bed"  
Naruto's face fell and sat back down "Then I guess we just have to hope that she won't suddenly show up". Sakura nodded at this "We just have to watch out"  
With that they both got up and you brought them to the door. You noticed Sakura glancing at your bedroom door and you wondered what she might thinking. At the door they turned around again and Sakura told you "The party is tonight around 8 at Neji's house. If you meet Akemi before keep her away. If not come soon enough to not miss the surprise"  
You just nodded and were glad when Sakura stepped out but there still was Naruto. "Hey, Sasuke" he whispered and leaned a little closer "Do you have a present for Akemi?" "Of course" you replied, wondering what he wanted to tell you. When you noticed his curious glance, you sighed and went on "A new set of Kunais and a bracelet she wanted"  
"Oh, nice" Naruto replied then he leaned even closer and with a huge smirk told you "I have a _very_ special present for her", wiggling his eyebrows "Something she will never forget"  
You just sighed heavily and shook your head. Why does he always choose girls he would never get? First Sakura, who had been and still was after you and now Akemi, who...well that's another story.  
"Be carefull" you told Naruto with a light smirk "It would be a shame if she already has something like that" "Wha-" Naruto started but you quickly closed the door into his face.  
You shook your head and made your way back towards your bedroom, when the door suddenly was opened. You couldn't stop the smirk as Akemi stepped out of the bedroom, only dressed in her underwear.

She yawned and stretched herself "Who was that?" she asked and walked over to you. "Naruto and Sakura" you told her and met her in the middle of your living room.  
"Aren't you cold?" you purred with smirked and wrapped your arms around her waist, nuzzling your face in her neck "You ripped most of my clothes yesterday" she replied and wrapped her arms around your neck, swaying her hips against you seductively "These are the only things left" "Then let me warm you" you chuckled and kissed her deeply, immidiately sneaking your tongue in her mouth, tasting her sweetness.  
Akemi moaned lightly against your lips and pushed you back until your knees hit the couch. You sat down and she climbed ontop of you, straddeling you. She ran her hands through your hair, while you trailed your hands up and down her sides, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin underneath your fingertips. Your tongues were intertwined and rubbed against each others in a sinful dance.  
Suddenly the door to your apartment was pushed open and Naruto stormed in "Sasuke, I want to know what you ment with what you said-" he shouted but stopped stunned when he saw both of you half naked on the couch. "Before"  
"Hey, you stole my birthday present!" he suddenly shouded and pointed at you "And you said that you don't know where Akemi is!" "No" you replied calmy, not moving from your current position "I said that if Akemi isn't in my bedroom, I don't know where she is" you told him and looked at her with a smirk, which she returned and pecked your lips "But she was right there"  
Naruto just stared at you wide eyes and his mouth hanging open as you got up, picking Akemi up with her legs wrapped around your waist.  
"Hey, what are you doing?!" Naruto shouted after you "Keeping Akemi away" you told him with a smirk "We aren't allowed to leave until this evening" you purred seductively in Akemi's ear and nibbled her neck. "Sounds good" she moaned as you both dissapeared behind your bedroom door, leaving a stunned Naruto behind.


End file.
